Coming Clean
by AnotherDeadBlonde
Summary: Emma and Regina are forced to come out with their secret relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Mary Margaret Blanchard finally finished folding the laundry and walked into her roommate Emma Swan's room. She balanced the basket of clothes against her waist while pushing the door open. Mary Margaret pulled out a few stacks of clothes and sat them on the bed, when she heard a chiming sound come from the nightstand. The brunette looked over and saw that her friend's phone was lit, just as another chime sound rang out. Mary Margaret picked up the phone slowly and clicked the Home button, seeing **Regina (2)** across the middle of the screen. "No. I won't read it." she said while grabbing the basket and walking back towards the door. Another chime sound came from the nightstand, making the woman turn back into the room. Mary Margaret stopped herself, knowing she shouldn't invade Emma's privacy; but why was Regina texting her - repeatedly? Maybe something was wrong with Henry. That's the only thing the women could talk about and not scream at each other... the majority of the time. _"For Henry..."_ Mary Margaret thought as she sat the basket on the bed and grabbed Emma's phone. She pressed the button again, seeing three messages from Madam Mayor on the screen in gray:

_**"Hello darling."**_

_**"Are you still coming over tonight?"**_

_**"Henry has therapy so we'll be alone :)"**_

Mary Margaret felt her breath quicken. "_Why is Emma going to Regina's when Henry isn't there?"_ she thought, re-reading the three messages over and over. Emma slowly walked into her room, a towel wrapped around her head. Mary Margaret jumped off the bed, dropping Emma's phone onto the floor. "What the hell's going on?" the Sheriff said as her friend walked towards her. "Emma, it's not what it looks like." Mary Margaret said while putting her hands in front of her, feeling her throat turn dry. "You were snooping on my phone?!" Emma yelled as she pushed past her roommate and picked her phone off the floor. "I thought something was wrong, so I looked." Mary Margaret pleaded, seeing the anger flourish across her friend's face when she read the messages. Emma just stared at Mary Margaret, feeling tears well up in her eyes. The Sheriff looked down and her phone and replied:

"_**I'm on my way. 3"**_

"Why does Regina want you over alone?" Mary Margaret asked quietly, afraid of backlash. "Is that any of your business?" Emma quipped, her panic turning into anger. The Sheriff grabbed her jacket off her bed and slipped it on, taking the towel off her head and throwing into the hamper. "Is everything okay?" Mary Margaret continued, watching her friend slip on her jacket and sneaker. "Yeah, everything is perfect. Now stop asking me questions." Emma said while grabbing her phone and starting down the steps. "Emma, something is going on and I demand to know what it is." Mary Margaret said strongly. She put her hands on her hips and watched the Sheriff grab the keys to her hunk of junk car. _"You demand?" _Emma smirked softly. "Mary Margaret…" _"NO!" _the dark haired woman screamed. "Tell me right now!" Emma bit her lip while opening the front door. "Fine. I'm gay, Regina's gay, and we're in a relationship." Emma said with a straight face, slipping into the hallway and slamming the door behind her, leaving her stunned friend in the apartment.

* * *

**A/N** FINALLY! I've been working so hard on chapter two of Alexandria's Genesis (OUAT/Desperate Housewives crossover mixed with tons of different stories. PLEASE READ!) that I haven't written anything else. Yes, it's short, but chapter two will be within a week and I PROMISE it'll be at least 800 to 1000 words! Also I'm working on two Regina songfics, both should be up tonight or tomorrow! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Emma got into her car and started it while leaning her head against the steering wheel. She knew Regina would be upset when she found out Mary Margaret knew they were together. She started off towards the Mayor's home, trying to think of a decent way to tell her girlfriend… without making a slap following. Emma softly let out a breath when she heard her phone buzz. She looked at it, smiling when she saw;

** Regina: "Hurry up, damn it! I miss you!"**

Emma drove as fast as she could without making her car explode… again, until she reached Regina's mansion.

* * *

Regina used her lighter to light the candles on the table and around the room, when she heard Emma's car pull up. She hurried around the room and put the lighter away. "Hello?" she heard her girlfriend say as the front door opened. Regina fixed her tight, red dress and walked into the foyer, gaining a smile from the blonde. "Wow." Emma whispered while wrapping her arms around Regina's waist. The brunette giggled and pressed her lips to the blonde's quietly. Emma pulled back softly and held Regina's waist. "What?" Regina asked timidly. Around everyone else, she was this tough, hard woman; but around Emma, she was a loving and sweet girlfriend. "I…" the Sheriff started, rubbing her neck with her hand. "Mary Margaret knows." She said quietly, almost a whisper. "_WHAT?!" _Regina screamed, jumping back a few feet and laying her hand on her stomach. "She heard my phone buzz and checked it, seeing a few of our messages. She kept bugging me to tell her what they meant, so to shut her up, I told her." Emma said while taking off her red jacket and walking past Regina. "So basically you pulled me, yourself, and our relationship out of the closet; our happy, cozy closet that I happened to enjoy?!" The Mayor protested while following her girlfriend. It had been over a year since the women had started dating, but growing up in a homophobic family, Regina wasn't comfortable coming out. "Look, 'Gina, I'm so sorry. It would have come out eventually." The blonde said while looking into Regina's eye, filled with not anger, but fear. _"Henry doesn't even know." _Regina whispered while feeling tears well up in her eyes. Emma walked forward and pulled the pained woman into her arms. "We'll tell him tomorrow. We'll talk to him about it and tonight, I'll talk to Mary Margaret about it." Emma lifted Regina's chin softly, bringing their eyes together. _"I promise, it'll be okay 'Gina. I love you."_ The Blonde whispered softly. Regina laughed under her breath before kissing her girlfriend again. "I love you too, my white knight." Emma laughed and kissed Regina's cheek. "Now, how about that dinner?"

* * *

Later, that night, Mary Margaret lay in bed softly, papers to grade lying all over the blanket. She jumped up softly when the front door opened, seeing Emma walk through it. "Emma..." Mary Margaret said quietly while walking over to her friend. "No, just listen." The sheriff said while sitting at the kitchen table. Mary Margaret sat across from her friend, her heart racing wildly. "Look, we've been dating for a little more than a year. Besides you, no one knows, not even Henry. We're telling him tomorrow." Emma started while laying her jacket across her lap. "Regina is afraid to come out because her mom was terribly homophobic and she's terrified that people will act that way towards her again." _"Oh my gosh…"_ Mary Margaret whispered. "Please, don't say anything to anyone until we at least tell Henry or Regina is comfortable with it." The blonde asked while reaching her hand across the table and holding her friend's softly. Mary Margaret nodded while squeezing her friend's hand. "I promise." The dark haired woman said while feeling tears well up in her eyes. "How long have you known?" she asked softly as Emma stood up. "Known what?" Mary Margaret looked down softly and ran her fingers along her emerald ring. "That you were a lesbian." Emma wrung her jacket softly. "I've known my whole life." She replied while walking towards the stairs to her room. "Do you love her?" Mary Margaret called out. Emma gripped the railing softly, feeling a few hot tears run down her face as she turned back to her friend. "I love her more than life itself. I'm crazy for her. I always have been." She said while wiping the tears away. "But everyone thinks you hate each other." The dark haired teacher questioned. Emma laughed quietly. "Sometimes… pure love can from the most unexpected of places." Emma ran up the steps shakily and closed the door quietly. The sheriff leaned back against the door sobbing, sliding down the wood and onto the carpet. After a year of hiding her feelings for her true love, it was overwhelming to finally be able to say it out loud.

* * *

A/N Yes it's very short, but it has to end right there because of what happens in the next chapter! I'll start working on it tonight!


	3. 3

The next day, Emma took off her scarf as she walked into Granny's diner and hung it on the coat rack. "Rubes, can I get a…" she started as she looked down at the newspaper rack. Emma felt her heart sink as she read the headline atop the Storybrooke Daily Mirror:

**MADAME MAYOR AND SHERIFF A LESBIAN COUPLE?**

Emma immediately looked up and saw Sidney sitting at one of the back booths. She ran over to the man, his nose buried in a book, and slammed her hand down on the table. "What the hell kind of headline is that?" Emma yelled making the diner look at the two softly. "It's news Emma." Sidney replied calmly. "Like hell it's news, you douchebag! It's an envision of privacy and illegal, cause I _know_ you bugged something, you stupid son of a bitch!" Emma continued to scream, feeling tears well up in her eyes thinking about Regina. Sidney stood up while looking at the furious blonde. "At least we know how you got elected Sheriff… by sleeping with our gay slut of a Mayor." Sidney said with a slight smirk. Emma raised her fist and punched Sidney hard across the face, causing him to fall to the ground; blood running along his cheek and mouth. "You can say as much shit about me as you want, but _NO ONE_ says anything bad about my girl, you stupid motherfucker!" Emma screamed furiously before running out of the diner, not even stopping at her car, but running down the street. Emma glanced at her watch:

_**7:18am **_

Regina would still be at home_. _The blonde ranas fast as possible towards her girlfriend's house, ripping her key out of her pocket and unlocking the front door. Emma burst in and saw the Daily Mirror lying on the floor, the faint sound of crying from the living room. Emma sprinted into the room to see Regina, still in her robe with her hair wet, sobbing on the floor with her knees to her chest. _"Regina…" _Emma whispered while kneeling next to her girl._ "Look at me 'Gina." _Regina sobbed into her hand and struggled to breathe._ "Baby…" _Emma said while stroking Regina's hair. _"How… did… they… know?" _Regina choked out between violent sobs. "Sidney. He bugged something in my house and heard me talking to Mary Margaret." Regina looked up, her eyes and tear stained cheeks red as blood. _"Henry." _The brunette said softly."Where is he?" Emma asked quickly, running her hand through Regina's hair. Regina pointed upstairs while wiping fresh tears off her face. "Stay here." The blonde said before running upstairs and going into Henry's room.

* * *

"Emma!" the young boy yelled as he watched his mother come into the room. He sprinted over to her and hugged her tight. "Hey kid. Listen, your mom and I need to talk to you about something, okay?" Emma asked while looking into her son's eyes at his eye level. Henry nodded while following the blonde downstairs, frowning when he saw his mother crying softly on the couch. "Who died?" Henry asked quietly, feeling tears well up in his eyes. "No one died, Henry." Regina said while hiding a smirk. "Henry…" Emma said while crouching near her son and holding his hands. "You know that some boys love and marry boys and some girls love and marry girls?" Emma started while pushing her hair back. "Am I getting 'the talk'?" Henry asked while his shoulders drooped. "No, you're not getting 'the talk', now be quiet and listen to your mother." Regina blurted out. Henry smiled softly; he had never heard Regina refer to Emma as his mom. "Well… me and your mom… love each other; very much." The blonde said while looking at Regina then turning back to Henry. "Really?" he asked excitedly. "That's awesome!" Henry threw his arms around Emma's neck in a tight embrace and then over to Regina to repeat the action. "Henry…" Regina pulled back and caresses his chin with her hand. "I'm really happy you approve… but some people won't. They're may be times when people may say something mean or upsetting about me and your mother's relationship, but you ignore them, okay? Cause they're wrong." Henry nodded and hugged Regina tightly again, a wave of relief sweeping over her and the blonde.

* * *

"Now, kid, get to school." Emma said while standing up, laughing quietly and wiping soft tears from her cheek. Henry grabbed his backpack from the couch and ran for the front door. Regina heard him say "Hello" to someone, causing her and her girlfriend to rush to the door. Outside, they saw a group made up of Mary Margaret, David, Ruby, and Archie; with Leroy, Granny, and Marco behind them. "Hey." David said while putting his hands in his coat pockets. "We gotta talk." Ruby said quietly. Regina grabbed Emma's hand as quickly as possible and felt hot tears roll down her face; her nightmare was coming true.

A/N I was bored waiting for the DNC to start so I wrote this chapter! Chapter 4 should be up within a few days. Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who has read, followed, reviewed, and favorite this story! I've never had a reaction like this! It's very exciting! Thank you again! I love you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Regina felt a few hot tears trail down her face as Emma put her arm in front of her strongly.

"What do you guys want?" The blonde said cautiously. After her spat with Sidney and his hurtful words, she wasn't about to let them harm her girlfriend.

"We just wanted to ask you something." Marco said in his thick Italian accent.

Regina wiped her eyes softly. "What?" she asked quietly and slightly embarrassed knowing that they knew who she really was.

"Do you love her, sister?" Leroy asked gruffly while Mary Margaret and Ruby moved to the front of the group.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked softly as Regina's hand latched onto hers.

The brunette softly felt her head began to ache and felt a wave of lightheadedness flush over her.

"I think what Leroy is asking… is do you love each other? _Love_ love each other?" Archie spoke up while moving forward next to Marco.

Leroy nodded and fixed his hat as Mary Margaret did the same, unconsciously.

"Yes." Emma admitted, making Regina slap her arm hard. "They already know everything Regina. They mind as well know that I love you." The blonde said toughly while turning back to the crowd.

Ruby and Mary Margaret stepped up onto the porch slowly, making Regina cling harder onto Emma in fear.

Ruby hugged Emma tightly as Mary Margaret motioned to hug Regina.

The brunette stayed back softly, feeling tears well up into her eyes again.

"You… don't care we're together?" Regina asked softly, her voice breaking.

"Love is genderless Regina. You can love whoever you want to love." Granny called out as Emma and Ruby broke their hug.

"We support you girls no matter what!" Marco said while throwing out his hands.

"We love you both. We're so happy for you!" Mary Margaret said as Regina stepped forward and hugged her lightly.

"Sidney may be a homophobic asshole, but we aren't." Ruby said while everyone began to laugh.

"That's why Emma broke his face!" David exclaimed, wiping a tear from his eye while laughing.

"You broke a man's face for me?" Regina said suspiciously while turning to Emma, who was now also on the verge of tears.

"Regina, I wanted to kill him. No one hurts my girl and gets away with it." The blonde said as everyone let out a unanimous "AWH!" making the two women laugh.

"I love you Regina."

"I love you too Emma." Regina said while wiping a slow tear from her eye.

"Kiss!" Archie, Leroy, and Marco all shouted at the same time.

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and kissed her softly. Emma returned it and tightly wrapped her arms around her waist while smiling

The small crowd let out a loud cheer and a few yells, along with some "Congratulations!" being throwing around.

The women pulled apart slowly, holding hands and not wanting to let go.

"Everyone to the diner! We need to celebrate! Cake and champagne, on me!" Granny exclaimed while beginning to walk down the driveway with everyone following.

"It's 7:30 in the morning!" Marco exclaimed as Archie wrapped his arm around the older man's shoulders as they walked.

"It's 5 o'clock somewhere!" Leroy shouted, gaining another loud cheer from the crowd.

* * *

Emma and Regina stayed on the porch laughing, drawing another kiss softly from the other woman's lips.

"I told you they'd understand. Times have changed Regina. A lot of people support the LGBT community." Emma said while following Regina into the house, realizing she was still in her robe.

"You were right." Regina said while giggling, wiping strands of mascara that had pooled on her cheeks.

The brunette started to walk upstairs when Emma jumped in front of her.

"What did you say?" the blonde asked as a large smile emerged from her mouth.

"Don't start." Regina said while going around Emma, who was still grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"The great Regina Mills said I was right!" She said while picking up the brunette woman and carrying her up the stairs.

Regina leaned forward and kissed her girlfriend softly while caressing her face.

"I love you Emma Swan."

"And I love you Regina Mills."

The two women walked down the hallway towards the bedroom together, laughing and kissing every few seconds.

* * *

A/N Here it is! The final chapter or epilogue will be up soon! It'll be a little bit bigger than the chapters usually are, because it'll be a flash forward. Thanks for reading! Also bonus points if you can catch the reference to the pilot in this chapter!


	5. Epilogue

A/N a little note that I forgot to mention is that there is no curse in this story, but Mary Margaret is not Emma's mom. Enjoy!

**TWO YEARS LATER**

Emma, dressed in silk suit pants and a blue blouse, unlocked the front door to the mansion. Just then, Henry came running up the walkway and rushed past Emma.

"Hey! Watch out! Just cause it's your birthday doesn't mean you can injure your mother, Mr. Thirteen-Year-Old." The blonde said while laughing.

She sat her purse on the table as she heard music coming from the living room.

Emma poked her head in to see Regina lying on the floor, dressed in black sweatpants and one of Emma's white tank tops. She was singing sweetly to the eleven month old baby sitting next to her, slamming a toy elephant into the ground.

"Megara." The blonde whispered, making both the baby and Regina look up.

"Look Meg! Mommy's home!" the brunette said cutely as Meg pushed herself up and walked straight to Emma, who swooped the baby up into a big hug.

Regina stood up and walked over to Emma, who was smothering the baby with kisses. The little brown eyed, brunette haired girl was a spitting image of Regina, except for her dimples which were Emma's.

The brunette kissed her wife cutely before clapping her hands together.

"How long did he get?" she asked quickly, antsy for Emma's reply.

"Well, in this case hate crimes, fraud, and kidnapping all equal to fifty-one years with no parole."

Regina shrieked happily and clapped her hands together, making Meg smile.

Emma leaned past her daughter and kissed Regina softly, running her hand through her brunette hair.

"Sidney's going away for a long time 'Gina."

Suddenly the front door opened. The two women turned to see David carrying a handful of balloons and a present, followed by a very pregnant Mary Margaret. "Hey!" David said while hugging Regina.

"Hi guys!" Mary Margaret said while hugging the blonde and then picking up Meg.

"How's my pretty girl?!" she said while tickling the baby, making her giggle softly.

"Couple more months you'll have your own." Regina said while hooking an arm around David's waist.

Mary Margaret handed the baby to her husband while laughing and laying a hand on her stomach.

"Where's the birthday boy? I want to give him his gift!" David asked while peering into the living room. "He's in the kitchen." Regina said, making David grab the multi colored bag and run through the foyer at top speed – well as fast as you can run with a baby.

"Happy birthday!" Ruby said as she and August came through the front door. Ruby was carrying a large blue birthday cake, sporting thirteen candles and "Happy Birthday Henry!" across the top.

The couple exchanged hugs before Ruby skipped off to the kitchen.

"So did your wife actually make the cake this time or did she con Granny again?" Emma said while playfully kicking August.

"I heard that!" the red head screamed from the kitchen, making everyone laugh.

* * *

Over the next few hours, everyone from Storybrooke poured into the Mills-Swan home, bearing gifts for the birthday boy.

They all took turns playing with Megara, who was all smiles the entire evening.

Regina sneaked into the kitchen, followed by Emma. She grabbed a lighter and tossed it to her wife.

"Everyone seems to be having fun." Regina said while beginning to light the candles. Emma walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist.

"A lot has happened in the past couple years." She said as Regina sat the lighter on the counter and turned to face her wife.

"Marriages, convictions, babies." The brunette said before erupting with laughter.

Emma kissed her wife softly as Megara came crawling into the room, a large grin plastered onto her cute face. Henry came running after her, picking her up and holding her tight in his arm before laying a kiss on her cheek.

Regina looked at her wife sweetly, before turning her gaze back to her kids.

Her entire life, she always thought because of who she truly was, she thought she'd never have a happy ending. But now, countless years later she had a beautiful wife, two beautiful kids, and countless support from family and friends.

Emma pulled back and picked up the cake from the counter before kissing Regina again.

"Let's go have the big one blow out the candles before his cake becomes the newest exhibit at Madame Tussauds." Emma said as Henry took his baby sister and walked back into the crowded living room.

The blonde laughed and followed her son, Regina behind her, a tear forming in her eyes.

And they all lived happily ever after.

* * *

**A/N** Yay for happy endings! I had fun writing this story! Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, and followed this story! I've NEVER had a reaction like this! Be sure to look out for "And They Lived Happy Ever After… Maybe." The sequel to this story! It should be up in a few weeks! In the mean time, check out my other stories! You may find something you like! Thanks again! :)


End file.
